Diary of Tom Nook
by TheAmethystAquamarine
Summary: A re-write of my series on another site. A racoon writes about his days running his store in his diary. Rating may change.


Dear Diary,

Hello, my name is Tom Nook, and you are my new diary. I am going to write about all the neat, stupid, sad, and possibly romantic things that happen to me in you! Don't you feel honored that I choose you over the rest of those diaries? It was a hard choice you know. There were ones with kitties, and flowers, and even ones with barbies picture on them! But in the end, I picked you because I love how on your front cover it reads "My fairy princess diary" and has a lock. I've wanted to be a fairy princess since I was a little kid, and now my dream has finally come true! I was so excited, I bought fairy princess wings, shoes, a wand and tiara, and a dress! I felt very pretty, and started to dance and twirl around my shop.

Whenever I dance, the world seems to melt away, and I pretty much zone out. I let loose, and let my inner emotions flow. Today I learned that I should probably close my shop before I zone out.

While I was prancing around my shop, Bob the Cat decided to come pick up the kiddy furniture he had ordered months ago. After he hadn't come to pick it up after months of it sitting in the back room of my store, I sold some of it to a kid named Austin who was visiting from a town called naples.

Now let me stop right here and point out something. The name of his town isn't capitalized, and that isn't a capitalization error on my part. that's how they really spell it. erins' first name is spelled the same way, with no capital at the beginning of her name. Did the nurse at the hospital where she was born screw up and forget to put a capital letter? I'm going to have to ask her about it sometime.........

Now getting back to the story, Bob waltzed right in and stated that he wanted him kiddy furniture. When we saw each other, both of us were shocked at what we saw.

I was shocked because I hadn't had a customer in months, and I guess Bob was shocked to see me dancing around my shop in a fairy princess costume. He said that he would come back at a better time for me, and started to run off, but I wasn't about to lose a customer, and started to run after him, still wearing the princess fairy costume.

I was too busy running at the speed of light to notice that we had run straight into a party, and didn't notice until I ran straight into the refreshment table. (Bob had somehow managed to jump over it. Hmph, showoff.) The table made a loud crashing noise as it tipped over, and everything slid off, the punch bowl landing over my head. The juice stained my fairy princess costume, and I was about to scream at Bob until I heard laughter.

Behind me, stood the whole town, and some visitors from Naples and the City, including Austin and Gracie, my beautiful Gracie.

I have had a major crush on Gracie since I was in kindergarten. On the first day, she borrowed me her markers since my mother was too poor to buy me any of my own. ( This is why I'm so obsessed with bells nowadays) She took them back when I barfed all over her dress though. She hadn't talked to me until I started dating Mable, and well...... well I'll explain what happened after that later, since I want to continue on with the story.

When I saw everyone laughing, I turned red, then paled and supposedly passed out. I woke up a few hours later to find that my fairy princess costume was gone, replaced by a potato sack. I slowly stood up, and took a look at my surroundings.

The town center was trashed. There was graffiti all over the walls of the town hall, and paper cups and plates were scattered everywhere. I was shocked to see the town in this state. Think of the complaints the town hall were going to be receiving now!

As I slowly stood up, I was confronted by the mayor. He handed me a broom, pan, and a garbage bag and stated since "I had spilled the refreshments, I had to clean up the mess!" I tried to tell him it was Bobs fault too, but he just wouldn't listen to what I had to say. So, I just had to be the janitor for the whole town.

The worst part of all is that I found my fairy princess costume being worn by that fairy-goddess thing on the fountain. When I saw it, I fell to my knees and started to cry.

Now its 2:30 in the morning. I have to get my beauty sleep so I look pretty enough to go buy a new costume later today. I was thinking of kitty cat that's pink. What do you think diary?

Good-Night my lovely diary,

Tom Nook


End file.
